


Deer Valley

by weavirtue



Series: virtuemoir and their various vacation spots [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT TUB SEX HOT





	Deer Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this wasn't supposed to be as smutty as it ended being. There is some ass play in this end (not detailed) but if this is not your thing, just don't read.

Scott opened his eyes slowly, expecting to feel the weight of his girlfriend on his torso but all he could feel was the coldness of the air. He turned on his side and reached out to see if she was on her side of the bed -- that's when he heard her melodic giggles and turned on his other side to see her, perfectly sitting in the wooden chair facing the view.

He started at her as she got up, letting the blanket that had been covering up fall of the floor, showing the expenses of her pale skin only altered by her matching lacy set. He watched her as she pealed the remaining of her clothes off, looking right back at him. She winked and pulled her thong off, swaying her hips enticingly. She wanted to drive him crazy and she had put all she could on her side. The dark red color of her lingerie set, the thong, her semi nakedness, the semi voyeurism setup and the hot tub.

She turned around and show off her ass, knowing how much Scott liked that part of her and bent down to test out the temperature of the water. She smirked and pressed on the bubble button before pivoting her torso, curling her fingers at Scott - calling him over.

Scott pushed himself up and let the sheet fall on his laps, barely covering his semi erect shaft, smirking at the darkness gradually deepening in her eyes. He stood and took his time to stretch. He know how much she liked to touch him, no water the circumstances. He walked up to her but stayed away, leaving a small gap between them. He was biting his lips while she was licking hers - eyes locked together. They were temping the other to see who would cave first. The competitors in them taking over. "Hi babe" murmured Scott with a tiny smile, forcing his dimples out, he moved his arm and for a second Tessa thought he would touch her but he simply ran his hand through his hair. Damn him for always knowing. She smirked and pushed herself on her tiptoes, almost closing the gap between them - mouth next to his ear, she whispered. "Hey Baby.."

He took advantage of her position and bent down, slowing blowing on the sensitive skin on her neck - smiling triumphantly at the visible shiver running down her spine. She shook with her restrain and let her hardened nipples almost touched his skin before pulling away and climbing in the water. Scott was watching, hands holding onto the edge.

She installed herself comfortably, sitting on the edge of the seat there, leaning back. She had let the bubble stop - the water as clear as it could get. She blew him a kiss, her free hand already caressing the skin over her collarbones. "is this what you want, baby?" As she was speaking, her fingers trailed down circling her areola. Her eyes were still locked with his and she could see how much it was taking him not to move. His body was deliciously naked for the world to see but hers only. She closed her finger and middle fingers around her nipple and pulled hard, groaning at the shot of pleasure going through her body. Her other hand was running up and down her inner thighs and she didn't think she would feel it much with the water but Jesus did she feel it. She was feeling Scott's gaze on her, exactly where she wanted it. Her hands trailed up and down to join on her breast, both palms pressing on her nipples, a whimper escaped her opened lips. "Scott.." She moaned and bit her lips harder. She wanted him to join her. She wanted to feel his skin on hers.

Her hands let go and one of her hands moved to the valley between her boobs. "Baby... please" Her core was aching to be filled. She made sure to stay as still as she could so Scott could see exactly what she was doing. Her hand moved to her folds, fingers teasing herself. She closed her eyes and her head fell backwards groaning at the relief she could feel.

Scott was clenching his jaw and hands on the board. He was watching her hand move on her body, caressing her soft skin and playing with herself. He could see how her fingers dipped in her core, a sound between a groan and whimper escaping her mouth. He felt his body respond to her and his willpower leave him. He knew that whoever would cave first would win anyway and he could see how Tessa wanted - needed - him. He felt the soft breeze from the early morning and goosebumps appeared on his skin, forcing him to break his gaze from her body. He had to do something to get the situation level. He moved around the hot tub and bent over right behind Tessa. He bent down and whispered in his sexiest voice. "Do you want me, T? Do you want my fingers touching you? my mouth caressing you? -- he lowered his voice -- my cock inside you?" The whimper he heard was so loud that Tessa clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes widening. He snickered and moved back where the stairs to access the tub were. He had had enough of this little game and needed her now.

He climbed the stairs slowly, keeping his eyes locked with her, he made sure not to touch her. Tessa had some difficulties to focus on the man finally joining her as her fingers were still playing around, keeping her arousal state high. She felt the water ripple around her and the small movement caressed her clit, making her whimper. Scott smirked and sat in front of her, legs outstretched for her to see. Her hand itched with the need to grab his cock and pull on it. She needed him to lose his mind. She watched his hand traveled down his chest, over his abs and finally curling around his shaft, executing the perfect up and down. Her mouth watered at the sight. “Fuck it.” She pushed herself forward, reaching for him before her bum had even left her side of the tub, her slimmer fingers curled around his hand, fingers slotting in between his. She kept the same rhythm and pressure, pressing her forehead and nose to his. “You drive me mad, Scott Moir, utterly mad.” She moved around until she was sitting on his laps, still touching him. She watched passionately as his head fell back, groaning what sounded like her name as she moved her wrist in a little twist. She swiped her thumb on the drop or pre-cum and lick it up, moaning at his taste. “I wish we weren’t in the water, Scott.” She knew his dirty words would get him to lose it and without missing a beat, Scott had reversed their position, she was pressing on the side of the tub, hands held by his and his mouth on hers, devouring her. She moaned and struggle to get free, even if secretly it was turning her on. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him closer, using her muscles. “Get inside me, Scott. Now” He let go of her hand, just to get the time to position him correctly and he pushed inside the same time he took hold of her hand again. The position she was in was amazing. She could feel every inches of him. “Hold yourself up.” Groaned Scott seconds before letting go of her hand and standing in the middle of the tub, taking hold of her waist and pulling her up. She cried out at the change of angle. She couldn’t stop her moan, couldn’t clamp her hand on her mouth, all she could do was hold on.

“Oh fuck, baby!” He drove inside her more forcefully, mad with desire, with arousal, with the need of release. He moved and adjusted his hold. He was blocking and balancing movement coming from her, and he vas taping her softest spot inside her. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Right here!” Screamed Tessa. She was trashing from side to side, trying to stay afloat. The sensation of the water lapping at her nipple and clitoris, the powerful trust of her lover were almost enough for her to tumble over the edge. She was moaning louder and louder, the closer she got to her release. Scott moved his hand and grabbed her ass, fingers dangerously close to her puckerhole. She had never trusted anyone enough to try that particular act but with Scott, she didn’t feel the dread she usually did. She whimpered wantonly, nodding her head at him to do it. She felt his index slowly pressing around it and her focus narrowed on this new sensation. Her body seized up and she clenched around his cock. She moved her head, neck on the board and as soon as she felt confident that it would hold, her hands flew to his wrist. She felt as if she was flying. She cried and cried, white light obscuring her vision. She was feeling Scott moving faster, chasing his own release. A second, smaller orgasm shook her and she moaned, spent and sated.

Tessa must have past out because the next time she woke up, she was back in their bed — Scott sitting against the headboard, his computer and a notebook around him. She moved closer and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Hi Baby."


End file.
